Writer
by Kiika246-HIATUS
Summary: Jungkook sebagai penulis.Dan Taehyung sebagai 'perantara'. VKook. Bingung milih genre.


.

.

.

.

"Argh!"

Jungkook mencoret tulisan yang baru saja dibuatnya. Merobeknya kasar dari buku, lalu menumpukkan kepalanya pada kedua tangan. Seminggu cutinya tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. Dia sudah mencoba mengunjungi beberapa tempat untuk mendapat inspirasi, namun hasilnya nihil.

Taehyung duduk di sebelah Jungkook seraya menaruh dua kaleng bir dan _bucket_ berisi keripik. Membuka salah satu kaleng, lalu meneguk isinya. Tangannya yang lain memijat pelan tenguk Jungkook. Tiga hari ini Jungkook selalu tertidur dalam keadaan duduk, yang tentu membuat lehernya pegal luar biasa.

"Bagaimana ini Hyung. Kalau aku tidak segera menge- _post_ satu cerita, mereka akan meragukan kemampuanku sebagai penulis,"

Taehyung meraih kaleng bir yang masih tersegel, membukanya, lalu menempelkannya pada pipi Jungkook. "Minum dulu. Kau terlalu banyak minum kopi."

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya. Menerima uluran bir itu. "Bir juga tidak baik untuk kesehatan, Hyung." Jungkook menenggaknya hingga tersisa setengah. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil tiga buah keripik, lalu melahapnya dalam sekali suap.

"Jumlah pembacaku menurun, Hyung. Aku tidak mengerti. Cerita yang bagaimana yang mereka suka? Drama picisan? Fantasi? Kisah nyata? Kenapa sulit sekali menerka pikiran mereka," Jungkook menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada Taehyung. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal.

"Jangan tanya aku. Bahkan aku tidak kuat melihat selembar ceritamu." Jawaban Taehyung membuat Jungkook semakin memanyunkan bibirnya. Taehyung memang tidak pernah—tidak tertarik, lebih tepatnya—membaca karangan Jungkook. Melihat tulisan itu membuat mual, katanya.

"Memang separah apa penurunannya? Sampai membuat kelinciku ini memiliki mata panda," Taehyung mengusap warna hitam samar dibawah mata kiri Jungkook. Jungkook beranjak ke kamar, lalu kembali dengan sebuah laptop berwarna biru miliknya.

"Hyung lihat saja sendiri. Aku mau mandi dulu."

Sepeninggal Jungkook, Taehyung menyalakan laptop itu. Mengetikkan _password_ laptop dengan cepat, lalu membuka _web_ dimana Jungkook selalu menge- _post_ ceritanya. Melihat diagram batang yang menampilkan penurunan jumlah pembaca. Ya, kekurangan lima puluh pembaca tentu membuat Jungkook terpukul.

Dengan iseng, Taehyung membuka folder cerita Jungkook. Ada satu folder yang menarik perhatian Taehyung. Folder yang bertuliskan _Control Data_. Taehyung membukanya, dan isinya membuat Taehyung mengernyit. Ada tiga folder disana. Taehyung membuka folder yang bertuliskan _Avatar_ dengan ikon tanda seru. Yang mana isinya membuat perut Taehyung serasa di aduk.

Ada tiga folder lagi, yaitu :

 _AvatarModel_

 _Errordata_

 _ImportComponentLibrary_

Taehyung membuka folder _Errordata._ Dan dia kembali dihadapkan dua folder, _Browser_ dan _Explorer_. Dalam hati, Taehyung bersumpah, jika setelah ini masih ada folder lagi, Taehyung akan langsung mematikan laptop Jungkook.

Taehyung membuka folder _Browser_ , dan mengernyit saat melihat kata _Don't_ didalamnya. Apa ini salah satu cerita milik Jungkook? Kenapa cara menyimpannya sangat tidak elit? Terlalu dalam, terlalu jauh untuk ditembus, untuk ditemukan—

—Tunggu.

Taehyung membuka cerita itu dengan tidak sabar. Lima halaman, tumben Jungkook mengetik cerita yang singkat. Taehyung membaca dengan seksama. Lama-kelamaan, kedua matanya membesar, kedua tangannya mengepal, dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang ada disana.

Ini tidak mungkin.

Oh astaga, sejak kapan Jungkook bisa menjabarkan hubungan seks serinci ini?!

Mata Taehyung melirik kamar mandi. Belum ada tanda-tanda Jungkook akan keluar. Taehyung akui, cara Jungkook menuliskan cerita mengenai seks antar dua pria ini benar-benar luar biasa. Bahkan, mebuat Taehyung sedikit _turn on_. Taehyung kembali membuka _web_ Jungkook, menekan bagian _Publish Story_. Taehyung menyeringai, ini pasti akan membuat jumlah pembaca Jungkook meningkat drastis.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook melirik Taehyung dan laptop nya bergantian. Sedari tadi, Taehyung mengulas senyum tipis. Membuat perasaan Jungkook sedikit tidak enak.

"Hyung, ada apa?"

Taehyung menepuk pahanya, mengisyaratkan agar Jungkook duduk disana. Jungkook menurut, lalu kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada kekasihnya.

Jungkook berjengit kaget kala merasakan sebuah benda lunak membasahi bagian belakang telinganya. Dia segera menolehkan kepalanya, mendapati Taehyung yang tengah menyeringai padanya.

"Kau menginginkan ini, sayang?"

Tubuh Jungkook menegang. Posisi ini, perlakuan ini, perkataan ini, tidak asing baginya. Taehyung yang melihat Jungkook terdiam, melanjutkan aksinya dengan menyesap pundak Jungkook, lalu menjilatnya sensual. Membuat Jungkook mendesah tertahan.

"Masih belum ingat juga? Bukankah kau yang menulisnya?"

"Hyung—"

"Aku tidak tau kau bisa menulis yang seperti itu, Kookie. Dan, tadi kau bertanya padaku, cerita seperti apa yang diinginkan pembaca? Kelihatannya aku maupun kau sudah mendapatkan jawabannya."

Jungkook mengerutkan alisnya, sampai tiba-tiba ponselnya bersuara. Menampilkan notifikasi yang begitu banyak, dan semua notifikasi ini mengacu pada sebuah cerita yang di _post_ setengah jam yang lalu. Jungkook menerka, pada saat itu dia masih mandi.

Seakan tersadar, Jungkook menoleh cepat ke arah Taehyung, lalu memfokuskan dirinya pada ponselnya. Dia membuka cerita yang tidak pernah di _post_ itu. Cerita yang dia simpan rapat-rapat. Yang dia sembunyikan jauh di folder laptop nya. Yang kini dengan kurang ajarnya menarik seratus lebih pembaca.

"Hyung, ini—kau yang melakukannya?"

Taehyung terkekeh. Dia menjatuhkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Jungkook, menghirup aroma Jungkook yang menjadi candunya. "Aku hanya perantara. Kau penulisnya."

Jungkook menatap ponselnya tak percaya. Senang dan malu bercampur menjadi satu.

"Nah, sekarang, apa kau ingin mempraktekkannya langsung, _bunny_?"

Tubuh Jungkook merinding seketika.

.

.

.

.

...apa ini.

Dasar otak laknat. Bukannya lanjutin cerita, malah kepikiran cerita baru. Mana bahasanya ancur, sedih akutu /jedotin kepala/

Ini tuh semacam curhat(?) tapi ga bermaksud nyinggung siapapun kok.

Betewe, aku post ginian buat test doang. Cerita ini muncul ga? Soalnya di aku eror, semua ceritaku ilang yeuh -_-

 _Hope you enjoy this story! Cya!_

Kiika246.


End file.
